Just Us
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: "Hanya cerita yang bercerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang ditinggal kekasihnya yang bernama Pein dan bergantung pada sahabatnya yang bernama Neji. Itu saja."/Requested by yola-chan/ Hope you like it! RnR please?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : T**

**Genre : Angst/H/C/Romance/General/**

**Warning : AU, OoC(diusahakan tidak), typo(s), alur ngebut , etc, you can see it by yourself.**

**Main pairing : Pein x Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : "Hanya cerita yang bercerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang ditinggal kekasihnya yang bernama Pein dan bergantung pada sahabatnya yang bernama Neji. Itu saja."**

**.**

**Requested b y yola-chan, hope you like it.**

**Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Don't receive flame **

**If you still read, I'm sure that your eyes have problem**

**.**

**.**

**April, 12, 2014**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Termenung di samping jendela, menerawang jauh ke atas sana. Hanya sepi dalam sepasang bola matanya, tak ada nyawa, tak ada cahaya- hanya gelap. Semuanya sudah selesai, dia tahu itu.

Salahkan **dia**__ yang telah merenggut semua cahaya dalam emerald itu. Semua tahu, teman-temannya tahu, laki-laki itu penyebabnya. Yang merenggut cahaya sepasang emerald-nya, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Hidupnya benar-benar seakan sudah berakhir sekarang, semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam jurang gelap. Impiannya, ambisinya, harapannya, cita-citanya, semuanya sudah musnah, sirna tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Ini."

Suara baritone tenang yang selalu menemaninya beberapa hari ini, sahabatnya- Hyuuga Neji. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya dalam hidupnya, untuk saat ini.

Asap putih masih mengepul dari dalam cangkir berwarna hitam yang disuguhkan padanya. Berisi teh aroma melati, cukup menenangkan emosinya yang masih labil. Tapi tidak benar-benar menyusun kembali emosinya.

"Kau harus coba menghilangkan 'rasa kecanduan'mu padanya."

Tidak akan bisa, Sakura tahu itu, tak akan semuda itu menghilangkan rasa kecanudan yang sudah meracuni otaknya. Saraf-saraf otaknya selalu menolak untuk mencari objek lain sebagai candu, selain dirinya.

"Jangan terus merusak dirimu, sudah cukup kemarin kau nekat memotong urat nadimu di kamar mandi."

Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, sudah sejak lama. Sejak laki-laki brengsek itu meninggalkannya dengan keadan yang sangat menyedihkan. Habis manis sepah dibuang.

Pribahasa itu cocok untuknya, setelah dia berikan semua yang ada padanya, dia dicampakan. Dengan alasan yang terlalu dasar dan tidak bisa di jadikan sebuah penentu.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Merasakan uap itu mengenai wajahnya, bertemu dengan Neji setelah sekian lama mereka hilang kontak. Tepatnya beberapa hari lalu saat dia nyaris mati kedinginan di pojok taman kota.

Saat itu, Neji datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, menolongnya di tengah hujan deras yang sedang meneror bumi.

Saat bangun dari pingsan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya, dia ingat. Dia langsung memaki-maki pria itu, meracau tidak jelas, menangis dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan. Sakura benar-benar lepas kendali saat itu.

"Dengan bayi yang kau kandung juga?"

_Itu sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan._

Pikirnya miris, fakta bahwa ada darah daging bajingan itu dalam tubuhnya. Neji tahu semuanya, dan untuk menjaga statusnya sekarang, dia bahkan tinggal berdua dengan pemda ini.

"Kau terlalu bersimpati padaku."

Dia tidak ingin dikasihani, seharusnya sebagi sahabat Neji tahu itu. Tapi pemuda itu selalu berdalih kalau dia menolong bukan karena kasihan. Lebih pada persahabatan antara dirinya dan Sakura yang pernah terjalin bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang.

"Tak ada simpati pada pertolonganku."

Selalu begitu, nadanya datar tapi tenang, penuh perhatian. Bohong kalau Sakura bilang tidak tahu, perasaan Neji yang sebenarnya padanya. Sayangnya dia sudah terlanjur memilih orang lain untuk menempati hatinya.

_Kalau saja kau datang lebih cepat Neji_.

Membatin, seandainya pria di depannya menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Paris lebih cepat. Semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi, hal menyedihkan seperti itu tak akan pernah menimpa dirinya.

Sayangnya takdir sudah tertulis, benang merah telah diikat dan semua tinggal diwujudkan menjadi realita. Tak ada yang bisa merubah, mengganti satu katapun di atas putih yang telah ternoda hitam.

"Aku tak bisa memberi apa-apa padamu. Jangan bilang kalau ini berdasarkan rasa bodohmu itu padaku."

Menatap pantulan dirinya di atas cairan coklat dalam cangkir. Sosoknya begitu menyedihkan, matanya sembab, merah, rambutnya layu tak bercahaya, bibirnya pucat, dan sepertinya tubuhnya juga menyusut.

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Kenangan kelam yang terus muncul di setiap mimpinya. Membuat Neji, sang pemilik rumah harus siap terjaga di tengah malam karena suara tangis dan racauan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau masih ingat, eh? Mungkin, iya, aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi terpuruk."

Jawaban itu mengalun dengan lembut memasuki gendang telinganya, tak ada dusta dalam kalimatnya. Kata-kata itu membuat hatinya miris, sebegitukah pria ini masih mencintainya.

Bagaiman dengan pria brengsek yang sudah merenggut hatinya, masih ingatkan pria itu padanya?

Masihkah pria itu mengenangnya sebagai wanitanya?

Tak pernah ada jawaban yang menghampirinya, hanya rasa sakit yang terus melebar memenuhi hatinya. Semuanya menyedihkan.

"Lupakan saja."

Tahu, seorang jenius seperti Hyuuga Neji tahu kalau Sakura tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Tidak seharusnya ia katakan itu tadi. Menyesap aroma kopi hitam miliknya, mungkin hari ini dia akan memberi wanita di depannya kuliah soal pengembalian jati diri.

Bersyukur dia sedang ambil cuti untuk satu minggu ke depan. Keadaan fisik dan mental wanita di depannya rusak berat- bukan rusak, hancur akan jadi kata yang lebih tepat.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa lulusan terbaik jurusan psikologi. Dia jelas sangat mengerti keadaan Sakura, semua dia pelajari tentang psikolgi manusia- tapi untuk kasus kali ini. Dia harus lakukan sedikit pengecualian.

"Menurutmu, aku gugurkan saja anak ini atau kupertahankan."

Meminum cairan hitam pengkat dalam cangkirnya, semuanya terasa segar saat kopi hangat itu mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Berpikir sejenak, dia mencoba merangkai kata terbaik untuk menjawab pernyataan Sakura.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau pertahankan. Tapi semua tetap tergantung padamu."

Itu jawaban singkat yang cukup membuat Sakura terhenyak, kenapa seorang Neji- orang yang mencintainya lebih memilih agar bayi dalam kandungannya dipertahankan. Bayi ini milik orang lain- seharusnya dan memang Neji tahu itu, tapi kenapa?

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kugugurkan, jadi kau bisa mimilikiku?"

Bungkam, helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari psikolog muda kita. Tidakkah wanita didepannya ini ingat apa pekerjaannya sekarang?

"Aku bukan pembunuh yang hanya suka memenuhi keinginanku Sakura. Kau sudah memilih orang lain dan itu bukan aku, jadi aku tak berhak akan dirimu."

Serasa terthok tombak saat dua kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, ya, dia tak ingin jadi pembunuh untuk keinginanya. Dia tak mau membuat eksistansi lain dalam tubuh Sakura mati hanya karena keinginannya.

"Kau tahu Neji, kalau kau pulang lebih cepat 2 tahun saja. Semuanya tak akan seperti ini."

Dan hening langsung mengambil alih ruangan itu, tak satupun dari mereka yang kembali bersua. Hanya membiarkan diri masing-masing berkelana dalam sunyi.

Mereka sakit, masing-masing dari mereka terluka, terluka akan hal berbeda, tapi, berawal dari satu hal yang sama.

.

Bertemu dengan seorang pemegang _title 'Leader of Yukaza_' perlu sesuatu bernama nyali. Dan Hyuuga Neji punya itu, dia sudah putuskan dan tak akan pernah ia telan ludahnya sendiri. Sangat mempermalukan martabat seorang Hyuuga kalau dia melakukan hal pengecut macam itu.

Dia hanya inginkan sebuah kebahagaian menyertai bunga sakura rapuh yang nyaris hancur di rumahnya. Dia hanya inginkan bunga indah itu kembali mekar sempurna dengan pesonanya yang memabukan- hanya itu.

Dan jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara, akan dia lakukan. Walau itu sama artinya dengan harakiri, bunuh diri. Asal bunga kesayangnnya itu bisa kembali menampkana cahayanya, kelopak pucatnya yang menawan mata, biarkan dirinya sebagai korban.

"Kau bisa mengurungkan niatmu Hyuuga."

Tak akan- walau seujung jaripun, dia tak akan lakukan itu.

Menatap sepasang revan di mata pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Dia berikan keteguhan dalam sepasang mata peraknya. Biarkan revan itu melihat bagaimana kokohnya keputusan yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Pein -_sama_ akan sangat sensitive kalau sudah menyangkut saol masalah pribadinya."

Walau 5000 peringatan diberikan, dia tak akan mundur. Satu-satunya obat yang pasti bisa menyembuhkan sang sakura adalah orang itu.

"Tak masalah, aku akan tanggung sendiri konsekuensinya, Uchiha-_senpei_."

Terimakasih banyak, dia hanya tak sanggup untuk ucapkan itu. Terimakasih pada Senior-nya waktu SMA, si sulung Uchiha yang sekarang menjadi anggota kelompok _yukaza_ terkuat di Jepang.

Berkat pria ini, dia akan sanggup sembuhkan Sakura. Mengembalikan kebahagiannya dan setelah itu akan hilang dari hidupnya.

"Terserah padamu saja, hanya saja kalau Sasuke di posisimu. Aku yakin, dia akan lebih memilh apa yang disarankan Sakura."

Itachi tahu, pemuda itu tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang sakura. Dia sendiri yang menceritakan secara rinci derita sang sakura.

"Mungkin, mengingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Sayang sekali kami harus meninggalkan Jepang sebelum sempat menentukan siapa yang menang. Saat pulang pujaan hati kami malah sudah direbut orang."

Realita tak akan pernah bicara kebohongan.

"Baiklah, itu keputusanmu. Aku hanya mengantarkan sampai di sini. Semoga berhasil."

Terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia ada di sini karena sebuah alasan- dan dia tak akan kembali sembelu alasannya datang terpenuhi. Itu egonya.

_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Sakura._

Membatin, pisau tak berwujud kembali menyayat hatinya. Tapi ketetapan hatinya tak akan pernah berubah.

Dia tak ingin melihat sakuranya tersayang hancur. Tidak- dia tidak akan terima, apalagi kalau sang sakura hancur karenanya.

Mendorong pintu di depannya, semua ini harus cepat diselesaikan.

"Apa maumu datang?"

.

.

Hanya satu yang terpasang di wajahnya sedari tadi. Raut serius, tak satupun ia biarkan raut lain terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Handuk berwarna merah yang masih basah di beberapa bagian ia gunakan sebagai kalung di lehernya.

Sementara itu, matanya tatap fokus pada satuan kata yang ada dalam layar laptopnya. Tersusuan rapi dan terangkai indah menjadi sebuah kalimat.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah tangan besar mengacak habis rambutnya yang masih basah. Memaksa raut serius itu meninggalkan wajah manisnya yang seputih porselen.

"Aku tahu pekerjaanmu sebagai jurnalis. Tapi ini libur Sakura, berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang masih ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pekerjaanmu."

Baritone yang tenang dan menenangkan, presepsi khusus Sakura pada suara yang ia dengar.

"Hu- aku hanya mau membantu temanku."

Berdalih, dia hanya tidak ingin masalah ini diperpanjang- dan mengakibatkan laptopnya harus masuk ke dalam berangkas besi, dan baru akan dikemabalikan ketika waktu liburnya habis. Itu akan, sangat tidak menyenagkan.

"Siapa? Lagipula, apa yang kau baca sampai mukamu serius seperti itu."

Teman, Sakura punya banyak teman- teman dunia maya. Menurutnya begitu, mengingat kalau istrinya ini sangat terobsesi pada segala hal yang menjurus pada kegiatan pribadi.

"Rahasia."

Tertawa lembut menanggapi kecurigaan kekasih hatinya. Dia hanya ingin membantu, itu saja- sebagai seorang jurnalis senior di agensinya, tak salah untuk membantu para calon jurnalis dan penulis muda yang akan meneruskan jalannya.

Dia hanya ingin berbagi, dan itu jelas bukan hal yang salah.

"Hanya cerita yang bercerita **tentang** **seorang gadis** bernama **Sakura** yang ditinggal **kekasih**nya yang bernama **Pein** dan bergantung pada **sahabat**nya yang bernama **Neji**. Itu saja."

Dia tahu, tatapan mengintrogasi terarah padanya. Dan bukannya membuat takut, tatapan itu malah membuat tawa lepas keluar darinya, membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya merasa tatapan itu terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanya sebuah cerita.

"Tak ada yang lucu Sakura."

Biarkan, dia tidak peduli, dia hanya senang saja saat belahan jiwanya mulai menunjukan sesuatu bernama kecemburuan.

Itu berarti, suaminya masih sangat peduli dan mencintai dirinya 'kan?

"Haha- _gomen_- hihihi,_ gomen nasai yo_."

Masih berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang seakan menolak untuk dihentikan.

"Diamlah atau akau yang membuatmu diam?"

Tak berpengaruh, perempuan di atas kursi masih mengeluarkan derai tawa bahagaianya. Hal yang aneh- menurutnya. Karena tiba-tiba perempuan itu tertawa lepas dan tak bisa berhenti seperti sekarang. Menyusahkan….

"Sakura, aku serius."

Ini ancaman atau bagaimana?

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan."

Dan dalam hitungan detik, mulutnya telah dibungkam oleh ciuman manis sang terkasih. Menghentikan derai tawanya, menyisakan keterkejutan di sepasang emeraldnya.

Tak begitu lama, setelah tawa itu hilang, bungkaman di sepang bibir mungilnya terlepas.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar agresif dalam beberapa hal Pein-_kun_."

Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri sempurna di wajahnya. Senang rasanya dia tidak salah pilih orang- untuk jadi teman hidupnya, untuk selamanya.

Memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupnya, adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Tak sia-sia usahanya dulu untuk tetap mempertahankan pilihannya, melawan lima orang laki-laki pujaan wanita yang juga mengincar Sakuranya.

Semuanya benar-benar terbayar sekarang.

"Salahmu sendiri. Bicara soal cerita yang mau kau edit, siapa penulisnya?"

Terdengar begitu mematikan, dan itu, sukses membuat sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajah sang sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, kasihan kalau dia babak belur karena kesadisanmu."

Tatapannya melembut, diraihnya pergelangan tangan sang suami tercinta. Orang yang sudah menemani beberap tahun ini, selalu mendengar keluh kesah soal pekerjaannya yang selalu menguras tenaganya.

"Senang memilikimu."

Itu sebuah pengakuan, pengakuan yang begitu manis untuk sandaran hatinya.

"Hn, aku tahu."

Biarkan masa lalu menjadi masa lalu, karena masa depan yang lebih baik, selalu memantimu di sana. Tanpa kau sadari, tanpa pernah kau rasakan. Tapi percayalah. Mereka selalu memantimu, mengarahkanmu pada duniamu yang sesungguhnya. Tempatmu seharusnya berada.

.

.

"Sakura- aku akui aku salah waktu itu. kembalilah padaku."

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada kalimat itu, kalimat yang selalu ditunggunya. Kalimat yang ia ingin dengar keluar dari mulut orang yang telah melukai hatinya.

Hatinya tak bisa berdusta, relung hatinya hanya bisa terisi oleh satu orang, dan satu orang itu adalah…

Nagato Pein.

"Aku harap setelah ini kalian hidup bahagia, sampai akhir nanti."

Semua sudah selesai, dengan ending yang seharusnya, semoga mereka yang telah bersatu hatinya, bahagia selamanya. Semoga badai itu berganti dengan langit cerah- untuk selamanya menerangi hari mereka.

.

.

FIN#author langsung ngacir

.

.

**Astaga, ehm- **_**dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san**_**, saya Naomi, OC author. Dikarenakan dia sudah kabur- takut di hajar Pein dkk karena membuat cerita angst soal dirinya dan Sakura-**_**san**_***ceita yang mau diedit saku-chan adalah ceritanya*. Jadi untuk kolom terakhir ini, saya lah yang punya hak untuk mengisinya.**

**Yosh! Semoga minna-san suka dengan fic ini, dan terutama untuk yola-chan, semoga anda suka. Author bilang maaf kalau unsur NejiSaku lebih banyak nyempil(?), dia terlalu kecanduan sama pairing itu jadi susah untuk tidak membuat fanfiksi straight tanpa menambahkan unsur NejiSaku di dalamnya.**

**Dia benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu, dan inilah request anda yang sudah terpenuhi olehnya, walau mungkin tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Ne, boleh kami minta reviewnya?**

**Dan juga untuk minna-san, review please? Saran, masukan, dan kritik selalu kami terima dengaan baik, karena dengan unsur-unsur itu, kita bisa menjadi lebih baik! :D**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, **_**yoroshiku onegaihimasu**__**minna-san. Mata ne**_**!**


End file.
